Silo's Adventures in Wonderland
by Chibirobot
Summary: A young boy must save Wonderland froms ultimate destruction. The only way is to recreate the ultimate weapon, the Keyblade.
1. Chapter 1: Down The RabbitHole

CR: Well I have started my story and if you have read Alice in Wonderland the beginning will sound just like it. That is intended. It will break of into an action packed story soon. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit-Hole Silo was tired his brother had been lecturing him all day and he didn't understand a word he said. This was going to be a long evening. The sun was setting over the horizon, it had a beautiful palette of colors all smeared over the sky. Silo was so distracted that his brother, Endo had stopped talking and looked out over the hill. They sat there until only sliver of the sun remained. A small black rabbit hopped away in a striped sports jacket and a wristwatch. "Oh dear, Oh dear I really shall be late," The little black rabbit said to itself. Silo thought for a second. Do rabbits wear snazzy sports jackets? Do they wear wristwatches? Do they talk? This really was extraordinary. He ran after the little black rabbit. "Oh mister Rabbit. Where are you going Mister Rabbit?" Silo yelled as he ran after the little rabbit. Endo did not even notice him get up from his little patch of grass. "Oh a child! I'm so sorry boy but I must be going," Said the black rabbit a continued his retreat. But Silo persisted chasing the rabbit until the rabbit stopped. They had stopped in front of a poorly dug hole in the ground. The hole was so small neither of them could make it through the space. But the rabbit jumped through anyway. If the rabbit could do it then Silo could do it too. And just as the rabbit had Silo fell through. This was not an ordinary rabbit-hole it had bookshelves and shelves of many foods. Silo managed to grab a jar as he slowly; it was labeled "Orange Marmalade". It was empty so he put it on one of the shelves as he passed it. He noticed that he was falling very slowly for falling at all. Did this normally happen when people fall? Maybe time had slowed so he could save himself? He thought it absurd to lose a chance like this. So he grabbed onto a nearby shelf and climbed down. At the bottom the rabbit was sitting there waiting. For him? Probably not. Silo walked closer to the rabbit and the rabbit slowly hopped to the door. The black rabbit opened the door and Silo looked out onto what he saw. The ground outside was cracked and spires of earth towered up into the red sky. A volcano erupted in the distance. "What is this place?" Silo asked the rabbit. "This is Wonderland." The rabbit paused to sigh. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________CR: Scary, huh? Okay maybe not but it gives you a good idea of how my story is going to be. Not really horror but a lot of action is in this story. This is Silo's quest to save Wonderland. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Pool Of Tears

CR: Sorry how the first chapter was a little messed up in paragraphs I'll try to make it easier to read this time. Chapter 2: The Pool Of Tears  
  
Silo didn't know what to think. Was this place always like this? Did this happen recently? The little black rabbit plodded over the cracked earth. Could this be called Earth? Apparently it was safe so he followed the rabbit.  
  
They arrived at a little village. The village was directly under one of the coiled spires, protecting it from the nearby volcano. The rabbit walked up to a lizard standing nearby. Silo looked at the two them standing there they were both more than half his height. It was kind of scary. "Bill," Said the rabbit to lizard, "I have a child ere who may be able to remove the Keyblade."  
  
"So this is a child?" Said Bill with a Scottish accent, "I've never seen one,"  
  
"If we'd seen one before we would have the Keyblade by now," Exclaimed the rabbit.  
  
"So lets take him to the pool of tears" Said Bill. The two took him right up to the spire and pointed to a rippling mirror.  
  
"This is the Pool of Tears, Silo," The rabbit began, " It is the only hope Wonderland has. You must pull the Keyblade from the pool and defeat The Card Ace," Silo assumed the Card Ace was he one who made this place looks so dead.  
  
Silo sunk his hand into the pool in the face of the spire. It felt like magic jelly, this was probably how it didn't spill all over. Silo groped his hand around in the liquid. Why could only a child do this? Was it a spell? He finally felt something; it was cold and hard. He pulled it out. He found himself holding a large key. It was metallic silver at the key part. The handle was a golden metal with a chain on it. Dangling on the chain was a symbol of three circles joined together. It looked kind of like Mickey Mouse's head.  
  
All of the sudden the column that held the pool began to fall. It would destroy the village if it hit ground. Silo decided to put the Keyblade to the test. He jumped up as high as he could on the spire and slashed at it with the Keyblade. Strangely like he was using a powerful sword the spire broke through and missed the village by an inch.  
  
Silo felt very relieved. CR: He will fight some enemies in the next chapter so this story won't stay boring for long. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Caucas Race And A Long Ta...

CR: Hehe, silly me, I haven't looked at my story or even thought about it for a while. But I'm moving on to the next story anyway.  
  
Chapter 3: The Caucus-Race and A Long Tale  
  
Silo stared bewildered at what he had just done; he had cut through solid rock and saved innocent lives. of animals. Which is about or exactly the same as saving human lives. He noticed that he had plopped down on a stone after he had cut the spire. The rock was about the size of his head. He spread his hands out to make the shape of his head. He stared into the village he had just saved. Two swans were whispering and looking at him. He could just make out what they were saying.  
  
"Did you see that freak child?"  
  
"Yes very freaky,"  
  
"Look at him now just sitting stupidly,"  
  
"It's kind of cute though," At this point Silo didn't care about what they were saying. "Let them talk," he thought, "I'm not a freak and I'm not cute!" He thought about this. Did he even know if he was the same person as when he fell down the Rabbit-hole? The swans were whispering more.  
  
"Look at him now,"  
  
"He's kind of cute pacing around,"  
  
"Cute! Its moronic,"  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him," The second swan walked up to Silo, who was bust testing himself to see if he was the same person. "Ahem!" the swan squawked. Silo nearly jumped, he had not heard the swan walk up nor had he noticed anything before. He slowly turned, shaking a little.  
  
"Hello," Silo squeaked out.  
  
"Hello," She replied. Actually Silo had no idea if the swan was male or female. The voice was kind of feminine so he assumed that it was a she. Maybe it was. he decide not to think about it. "I'd like to thank you for saving our lives,"  
  
Silo and the swan that he found out to be named Gwen had a pleasant conversation. The two had no idea what was going on around him. They knew nothing of the minor tremors going on beneath their feet. Then it all happened, a large fissure appeared around the village. A large shape appeared beneath the surface and it slowly rose itself up. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Caucas Race And A Long Ta...

The creature was shaped like a tank with eyes. The only way you could tell it wasn't just a machine was that it breathed but ever so slowly. "I am the Caucus Heartless and I will steal all your hearts!" The monster bellowed. It zoomed at Silo on it's monster treads and smashed him into the cracked ground. " You Keyblade-man it's time to die," The monster roared at him. Silo lye on the cracked rock. He hurt badly but was surprised that he was still alive. He picked himself up. He looked over to find Gwen but she wasn't there. No one was there. He had somehow gotten to a strange dimension were everything swirled with colors like purple and black. The Caucus Heartless zoomed at him again but he put out his hand. The keyblade appeared in his palm.  
  
Silo brought up the Keyblade just in time to stop the rampaging heartless creature. I t was hardly enough. The tank sent Silo flying again. He became weary through his pain but stood up again. He couldn't die now. This time he did the charging. He flung himself at the large Caucus monster. He slashed his Keyblade a few times at the heartless beast and dropped t his knees. He couldn't hold up the strain from all his bruises. He felt like dying on the spot. He couldn't die, not there. He didn't even know where there was. He stood up again. He felt his legs almost collapse under him. He turned to the Caucus Heartless. The creature seemed to be malfunctioning or something. It had taken a lot of damage from Silo's attack. They stood staring at each other. Each waiting for the other to fall first. Silo knew he couldn't keep this up so he charged again. The Heartless creature charged too. They both struck at the same time and Silo went flying back but had enough time to see the Caucus Heartless explode. Silo fell on his front and moaned. He fell into a deep sleep. Passed out and waiting to die.  
  
CR: Can you guess why it was called .and a long tale. 


End file.
